


It's sacrificial

by Ladyhydrangeas



Category: American Gods (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will, Empathy, God Will, M/M, POV Hannibal, dinners with underlining meanings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhydrangeas/pseuds/Ladyhydrangeas
Summary: There was just something different about Will Graham... Something unspeakable that drew Hannibal to the man like a moth to a flame.-Will Graham reveals himself to Hannibal as a God.-An American Gods crossover





	It's sacrificial

**Author's Note:**

> A story thats been stuck in my head for a while now. Takes place in the dinner scene in Mizumono (because I like to cause myself pain trying to replay that scene like 100 times) with a twist.

Hannibal should have guessed it. He should have known better. 

There was just something different about Will Graham... Something unspeakable that drew Hannibal to the man like a moth to a flame. He contemplated this, lips gracing the rim of his wine glass. Breathless little whisper kisses as the man inhaled the fruity undertones of the silky smooth liquid inside. 

Hannibal wasn't the only person to be drawn to Will as such. Eldon Stammet, from what he had heard from Will during a session, was one of them. He frowned into the glass; his hand tightening on the stem. That particular man wanted Will to understand him. He took Abigail with the intention of burying her so Will would. That went further than just normal crazed in Hannibal's expert opinion. Especially since the two had no previous connections at all. If Hannibal had his druthers...well the man would have been made into mushroom soup by now. 

He took a sip of his wine, frowning deepening. The flavor not up to its usual par for a Cabernet, the different levels of taste fell flat, not exploding in bursts as Hannibal was used to. Quite unfortunate, for he had just bought this bottle within the past week. The glass shimmered. Hannibal's reflection staring back judging himself. 

Matthew Brown called them hawks as he sliced through Hannibal's skin to let him bleed out on the linoleum flooring. Hawks that needed to work together, because who knew what the world had in store for the hawks that decided to work together. His voice and whispered promises grated on Hannibal's nerves. Part of him was very glad Jack Crawford got a good shot in. 

But why Will Graham?

Hannibal set down his glass with a grunt of displeasure, breaking the surrounding silence with the clanking tink of glass on table. Even Fredrick Chilton ran to the man while on the run. Though in his case, he didn't get very far... 

His hand flew outwards, slapping his glass away so he could hear it shattering against the ground. Wine exploded from the broken pieces, seeping into the wood grain. It reminded him of blood soaked soil. He stared at the shards shimmering, his reflection no longer judging back. 

Something needed to be done about Will Graham. 

_________________________

Wafts of cooked meats and garlic filled the spaces of Hannibal's safest place in his home. He breathed in deeply, smiling to himself. The kitchen was his light, his passion. The foods made here presented the meaning of what he felt was his entire existence. And now he was using his talents to cook for Will Graham. 

Not that he hadn't cooked for the man before, but this time he wanted it to be special. He could feel it deep in his bones that their time together was limited. His heart ached deeply. The feeling filling up every pore in his being, striving and pushing himself further. To impress. To show that Hannibal was the best. It was a hunger left unsated at his own hands. 

Strings of recorded music played in the background. The sweet singing of a violin stroking the fur of the beast within. Its soothing melodies creating a mood that Hannibal wanted to extend until the last possible second. He pulled their meal out of the oven, pleased with the results, setting the red baking container on a wired rack to cool just as the door bell rang. 

Perfect timing. 

With a smile on his face, Hannibal took the rare chance of closeness that Will provided as he entered to sniff lightly at the air. Crisp and woodsy, the aroma of Will that clashed so vividly against the other smells of his home, Hannibal shivered at the sensation.

“Are you okay?” Will's brows creased as the younger man tipped his head to the right just so. He was looking better since the mans incarceration. He was stunning, a beauty that demanded a captive audience. “Thank you for inviting me over.” 

“Of course” Hannibal closed the door tightly behind them, guiding the other with a hand at the small of his back. “And you have arrived right on time. Dinner shall be served momentarily.” He left Will there, seated at the table while he waltzed back into the kitchen with more or less a plan in his head. Wondered if Will would understand the importance of their dish together. Wondered if the man wasn't already aware of what was bound to happen. The anticipation tingled down his spine. 

“Lamb with roasted vegetables and a balsamic wine reduction” He placed a still steaming plate in front of Will, leaning over briefly to stare down over the top of Will's head. Naturally curled hair, fell unnaturally due to some product that smelled of rosemary and sage. A fashionable style, giving away Will's determination to be presentable. 

Absolutely delectable. 

Sitting down on the other side of the table, Hannibal picked up a wine glass that looked identical to the one he used the night before. Bringing it to his lips, he sipped the deep richness of the wine he had poured. Will watched with a calculating gaze, picking up his own glass in mimicking fashion. 

“Do you know what an imago is, Will?”

“An insect stage?” Will tilted his head to the side, his eyes roaming up and down Hannibal's body, gauging him in such a way that made the mans skin feel like it was set aflame. The quiet between them stretched on for a few moments, letting the mood settle around them.

“The last stage of transformation” 

“The moment when I become who I'm meant to be?”

Hannibal blinked at that statement, a smile forming on his face. Yes, Will was becoming something simply...magical. 

“It is also the image of a loved one, buried in the subconscious. Carried with us all our lives.” A huff of breath released from Hannibal's lips, his fingers stroking the stem of the wine glass. Will looked to be contemplating the words spoken. Gears visibly turning in the younger mans head. The same look he got when he was about empathize. 

“An Ideal.” 

“The concept of an ideal...I have a concept of you...just as you have a concept of me” A spark behind Will's eyes, understanding. He picked up his knife, staring at it for a long moment, as if he was deciding to use it as an eating utensil or as a killing mechanism. Either one possible now that words between them have been exchanged. Both acceptable in their own special ways. He looked at Hannibal under hooded lids.

“Is this to be our last supper?”

It wasn't a question Hannibal has been prepared for, oh the surprises Will had for him. 

“I served lamb,” He shrugged with a twitch of his hands, delicately hovering to the sides of his plate. It was a statement that didnt give too much away. Hannibal could allow that.

“Sacrificial.”

And there was the entrance he had been searching for. 

“I don't need a sacrifice...Do you?”

The tension in the room was suddenly almost too thick to breathe in. Hannibal, silenced by the pressure of it, forced himself to wait out the answer while every nerve in his body told him to fight. His mind mentally calculated what around him could be used as a weapon if needed. The plates would have to go. That would be quite a shame. The wine too, shards of glass did cut quite deep. Hannibal wondered how red Will's blood would be. 

Then, Will smiled. 

“I was wondering when you would figure it out” The man took a rather long sip of his wine, throat bobbing, dropping the knife he once held to the side carelessly. His whole demeanor changed, uncoiled. Confidence now flowing freely from him, displayed in the way he lounged against the chair he sat upon. Now, instead of looking out of place in a room full of extravagance, he seemed more and more like a big cat that knew he belonged. His clothes filled out better, the fabrics not swallowing him whole. Said more to the way he carried himself now versus how he let the world see him. His eyes managed to turn an even bluer shade, glowing at he watched Hannibal with intrigue. “I bet you will have some interesting questions to ask. Most people are boring.”

Hannibal opened up his mouth to reply, finding his entire mind blank for once. There was quite a number of questions he had wanted to ask. Yet...they all seemed rather simplistic in nature. 

Will had said he wanted interesting, and Hannibal wanted to please him in that regard. He was going to blame the other for that impulse; seemed fair given that their dinner took a turn for the more surreal. Perhaps now Will was taking pity on his therapist, guiding their conversation with a finger to his lips in a hushed manner. Anyone else who dared to do that to him would find themselves on his dinner plate. It was incredibly...rude. 

“When did you start finding out?” 

“Eldon Stammet” 

“Seriously?” Will lifted an eyebrow, clearly impressed. “That wasn't much longer after we had first met.”

“He was overly obsessive in getting your attention” Hannibal huffed. His reaction exactly what Will had wanted given the devious smirk he received. 

“Are you sure that isnt stemming from jealously?” Will teased, picking up a fork this time, stabbing a vegetable with its tines and placing it between his lips sensuously. It was raw, powerful, and sent a stab of tingling pleasure straight through Hannibal's spine. 

“Matthew Brown as well, obsessive. Like the big hawks” Yes, it wasn't entirely fair for that hit. Hannibal wasn't above that sort of thing though. He wanted to see this new Will squirm; wanted to see what would happen if the man was pushed. 

“Again, sounds like jealously.” Will hmm'd, stabbing another vegetable with his fork. “Do you believe in God, Hannibal?”

“Are you trying to tell me you're god?”

“A God. Want to know which one?”

Banter now, Will was clearly in good spirits. He stood, leisurely walking around the table, hand brushing over the wood grain delicately tracing its shapes.“You knew about my empathy when we first met. So close to the truth and yet so far.” His hand ran over Hannibal's tie, gripping it firmly to pull the man forward. “It was then and there that I weaved my web, enticing you. Enchanting you and you were so perfect. I demanded your entire attention and you gave it so graciously.” He licked his lips, straddling Hannibal's lap in a manner so unlike the Will he knew. “I must admit your game of chase was better than any other. You put so much of yourself into it. You even caught me off guard with your little incarceration stunt.” 

“I am God of the chase, keeper of the hunt and enticer of men to fall to their deepest and darkest desires. I know you want me” He thrust up against Hannibal, lips locking in a battle of dominance that made the cannibal see stars in his vision. Immediately grabbing at Will's hair and shoulders, Hannibal lost himself. Time didn't matter anymore. Their space didn't matter. It was gnashing teeth and hungry lips, moans with pleasures both given and taken. Only Will and himself existing in a singular moment where they could almost be equal. Equal only because Will allowed it to be so. 

The proclaimed god pulled away moments later, moving to slide off Hannibal's lap as though the events that just happened were only a fevered dream. “I wont be that easy to catch now. Give me your best Hannibal. Give me your everything and we shall meet again.”

He disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

Hannibal, breathing harshly with food unfinished and surrounded by everything he coveted, had finally found religion. 

He had finally found his God. 

Nothing more dangerous than that.


End file.
